


梦寐英勇

by withme4love707



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 堂良 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withme4love707/pseuds/withme4love707
Summary: 你顶得住，我可顶不住了啊。
Relationships: Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang
Kudos: 8





	梦寐英勇

“你不感冒了吗?”

孟鹤堂被周九良拉着领子拽上床滚到一起的时候，还有心思问候一句自家搭档，奈何周九良并不领情，两个人太久不见，他懒得想那个。

“没事，”他主动贴上去和他接吻，“周哥顶得住。”

恋人的唇尝起来是熟悉的橘子味，薄薄一层唇膏压下干燥死皮，余留一腔的酸甜滋味。周九良在接吻时很少体现出如此强烈的侵略性，他不顾脖颈酸痛地仰起头，揽住男人脖子堪称粗暴地啃咬他嘴唇，一口一口虽动作剧烈却用力不重，像一只气急败坏的小兽，抓住心仪已久的猎物却因过分喜爱而不知无从下口。

幸好他的攻击目标也有意促成这场捕猎，孟鹤堂一手按着他脑袋加深这个吻，舌头冲破牙关防卫捅入他口腔，有条不紊地席卷过上颚和侧壁软肉，再刻意纠缠迎合上来的软舌使它们充满对方整个口腔，迫使他发出比平时更加粘腻的急促鼻音；另一只绕过腰间让两具躯体紧紧贴合的手到底没忍到最后，探进他宽松T恤下摆抚过光滑肌肤后把碍事的松垮睡裤向下褪到圆润臀丘处，掐了把手感极好的肉肉的臀部，舌头退出口腔示意他自个脱。

“哎我周哥，”孟鹤堂在脱下休闲外裤，娴熟地快速解开白色半袖衬衫整齐的一溜扣子并把衣身抖离肩膀时唤道，“我觉着您可真是想把感冒传染给我呢，亲这么用力。”

周九良喘着气儿把裤子扯去抛下床，瓮声瓮气地哼笑一声，又凑过去扒着好搭档肩膀要亲。

只是嘟起的嘴唇凑上来却被一根食指半路截胡，光滑指腹来回摩擦几下他嘴唇便顺着唇缝滑进他高热口腔，指尖轻巧地在舌面上缓慢地打转。与此同时上位者轻轻把他推倒回去，岔开腿跪在他大腿两侧，把他有且仅有的那件衣物卷着推至胸口以上，捏了捏雪白胸脯上挺立的乳珠后俯身舔舐起来。

温热鼻息喷洒在胸前，乳首被反复刺激的过电般快感似是在无声催发情动，嘴里含着的手指仿佛不仅仅是在搅动口腔，更是在搅乱他原就因为感冒而不那么清明的思维。  
周九良抱着失败的心思推了推那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，谁知孟鹤堂竟然真的就此停嘴，抬起头把黏糊糊沾满唾液的食指抽出来随手擦上他稍微肿起的嘴唇，亮晶晶模样好似涂抹着鎏金的珠光唇釉。

在此关头周九良一把抓住那只将要离去的手，不满地张口又含入他食指，尽量后撤牙齿而让温软嘴唇同缠绵包绕上的舌头环于其侧，有节奏地前后移动头部以整根吞入又吐出得只叼住第一段指节，吞吞吐吐一个来回还要专门嘬嘬嘴唇发出“啵”的轻响，方才才擦去的粘液又重新布满手指表面。  
这样的动作对于老喜欢用嘴巴呼吸的感冒人士实在不太友好，在强烈的窒息感中周九良拔出他哥湿淋淋的手指偏头咳嗽了几声，又眯着眼睛望他半跪着的好哥哥和他胯间已然挺立的性器，舔了舔嘴唇。  
可就在他打算用手肘撑着床坐起身些好去亲亲他哥的大宝贝时，孟鹤堂突然扯着他头顶的卷毛把人压回去，两手撑在头两边，来了个结结实实的床咚。  
周九良眼睁睁看着他嘴角的笑意蓦然间消失得无影无踪，危机感缓缓爬上心头。

“你顶得住，我可顶不住了啊。周九良，几天不见你怎么就那么欠日了？”孟鹤堂满脸皆是看不明晰的皮笑肉不笑。  
“我可没……”周九良打了个突，梗着脖子转过头，这么露骨的话换了谁也不会想回答，一抹红色却悄悄漫上他脸颊。  
却听顶上人轻笑一声道：“好，很好。”

接下来孟鹤堂本该位于胯骨边的膝盖以及叠起的腿便突兀地出现在周九良眼前，接着好哥哥捏着他下巴迫使他转过头来，然后握着自己性器一个顶胯把它送到一天光明正大做些性暗示的小孩嘴里。

“唔……！”周九良下意识地吞入那性器顶端的龟头，真枪的尺寸自然无法与一根指头比拟。他慌忙伸手穿过男人大腿间的空隙来试图延缓这一进程，却被男人再一次下压胯部时几乎压迫上喉口的性器捅得泫然欲泣，上身条件反射一样弓起，只能顺手扒拉上两条脸边上的大腿根来寻找支撑。   
“不是挺想吞吐点什么吗？这不就满足你了。”孟鹤堂喟叹一声，指尖点点小孩已然闭上的双眼不停颤动的睫毛，被高热且柔软的逼仄小空间环绕住的感觉，使用性器时带来的快感肯定也是只伸手指无法比拟的。

孟鹤堂扭腰将性器抽出来些，又撑着床板向下用力的一顶到底，囊袋险些抽上周九良涨红的脸庞，生理性的眼泪刹那间就浸红了他眼眶。  
那根大到完蛋程度的玩意已然撑满他口腔，垫在底下的舌身几乎能数清其上暴起的青筋。那龟头在喉口也不知好歹地鼓胀着，周九良强忍下翻江倒海的恶心感咽了口口水，谁想肌肉抽动下反而是完美到位的定点按摩，孟鹤堂重重喘息一声，那性器又有再涨大些的趋势了。

到底还是心疼，孟鹤堂又抽插几次后缓慢地把自己涨得难受的性器抽出来，坐到一边去捏捏被迫承受者的脸颊。  
他耐心地等着周九良几下几乎脱力的大喘气结束，这才把他翻过身背对自己。虽说周九良的理智差不多都被搅成碎片了，但肌肉记忆仍然在，他自觉地抱过一个床头的枕头环在臂弯里，撅起臀部分开腿，自己撸动抬起头的性器。

孟鹤堂没忍住先拿性器顶端磨了磨那干净可爱的小口，把上边还没干的几丝唾液抹上他臀缝，惹得小孩儿难耐地扭了扭腰。手指沾上冰凉液体不加逡巡地直接捅入洞口，左右旋转浅浅抽插拓开隐秘的欲望源泉。  
孟鹤堂凭耐心加到能第二根手指时就不想再磨蹭了，身后手指抽离换上灼热性器时周九良本来放松下去的身子明显绷紧了。那性器也不进去，只是磨磨蹭蹭地用柱身和铃口不断摩擦着。  
周九良瘪瘪嘴，哑声问道：“孟老师，几天不见你怎么就那么磨叽了——呜呃……！”

那肉刃在他话音未落之前便顶开那尚还狭窄的开口，男人双手扶上他腰部，不要命般往前方狭窄道路里的泥泞里闯。  
周九良吃痛地惊呼一声，小腿向里搭上身后人小腿，勾勾脚踝扣紧在他小腿内侧，帮助身体里横冲直撞的肉刃行得更深。

囊袋终于撞上臀肉时，两人都发出一声满足的叹息。周九良正准备稍微缓缓，这场性爱的真正主导人却改了策略，双手把好他腰部便立马大开大合地操干起来，次次直捣男人早就熟稔于心的那个肠壁上微硬的点。  
未曾预料再加上屡次重重命中红心，细微电流合成一股酥麻透彻的快感，沿神经与骨头飞速地扩散全身，甚至达到泪腺逼出了先前就包在红红眼眶里的泪珠子。偏偏这时候男人还要松开一只手与他原先在自渎的手十指相扣，俯身从他后肩一直嘬吻到支棱肩胛骨正中央，吮吸那块单薄皮肤刻下一个鲜红的印记，好像猎人向吸血鬼的心脏插下的一把银刀一样灼灼发着烫。  
大开大合不是假话，看起来好一副仪表堂堂的孟先生还会拔出性器再快速深深地捅到底，他是想要抱着那团只剩下棉花作用的枕头跑远些的，偏偏层层肉壁包裹起的世界不会作假，满心欢喜地欢迎男人每一次的侵犯。

“周哥，现在还顶得住吗?”

周九良吸吸鼻子，把脸埋进枕头里，企图把眼泪蹭掉：“闭嘴。”


End file.
